Photonic devices may be utilized in a number of applications, such as in display devices including digital projectors, or other light based applications such as reflectors and light emitting diodes, for example. Photonic devices suitable for use in applications such as these may be formed from a variety of materials or may be formed by use of a variety of processes. The selection of materials or processes may result in the formation of a photonic device having particular properties. For example, a photonic device suitable for use in a digital projector may be formed from tungsten, and may be formed by use of one or more deposition processes, for example. However, photonic devices formed in this manner may not exhibit one or more characteristics that may be desirable in a number of applications.